


Waterfall

by Claire_Fucking_Dearing



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Clawen, Clawen trash, Owen hates Vic Hoskins, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, nobody said it was easy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_Fucking_Dearing/pseuds/Claire_Fucking_Dearing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen deals with the death of his raptors. He has seen them growing up and respected them. He's almost glad Vic Hoskins was killed by one of them.  </p><p> </p><p>--Written on Tumblr also. Prompt by JurassicWorldPrompts on Tumblr--</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waterfall

**Author's Note:**

> Written on Tumblr also. I'm Claire-Fucking-Dearing on Tumblr if you want to check me out!! Enjoy!!

Blue. Echo. Charlie. Delta. His girls. _Gone._

_“Why do you love them so much?” She asked, her flaming hair flagging behind her._

_“What can I say? They’re my girls.” A quick smile._

He was just _guessing_ , pulling the damn puzzle apart. _It was part raptor. He should have known. **This was all his fault**_ **.**

_Nobody said it was easy._

“Owen?” Claire asked, rasping softly on the bathroom door. “You ok, soldier?”

No answer.

Claire entered the bathroom, her bare feet quietly hitting the tiled floor. “Owen?” She whispered, walking over to the shower. Owen was rocking on his heels, whimpering, fully clothed, and clutching a shampoo bottle like it was the last thing he might ever hold. _It could have been._

“Owen, what’s wrong?” She asked again, shutting of the water with a hiss. Owen’s breath quickened and he started muttering, “They’re gone, they’re gone, they’re gone they’re gone,” Until he was screaming. A new level of hysteria knocked in and it scared her. She started to shake and cry softly.

“Owen?” She nudged him.

“They’re gone, damnit!” He yelled at oblivion, staring at that damn shampoo bottle. “Gone!”

“What’s gone, Owen? OWEN!” Claire shook him. He was gone. So far gone…

 _Nobody said it was easy_.

Trembling, Claire buried her face in her hands and curled up a ball, trying to shut out the hysteria. Trying to block out the message, trying to block out Owen.

_No one ever said it would be so hard._

Claire froze. She didn’t breathe, didn’t tremble, didn’t. Then she screamed. A never ending streak, only stopping to take a breath.

They were a mess, a tangle of ruined, crumpled bodies that no one could control but them. She was the sea and he was the storm; and only they knew how to tame it.

_Nobody said it was easy…._

But yet they moved on, minutes, hours, maybe days passing before the storm calmed. Owen was the first to function, changing out of his shower-soaked clothes. _Let’s go back to the start…_

He could hear Claire’s hysteric screams from their bedroom, a flurry of tears, anger, and a science apart. She sounded so helpless…

“Claire?” Owen knelt down next to her crumpled body. She was screaming bloody murder, his ears ringing with the _“Run!”_ she once uttered. _What what was the difference?_

“It’s okay, baby, it’s okay…” He picked up her small frame, enfolding her in his arms. She snuggled into him, leaning her head on his chest.

“Run…” She whimpered, and the twitching began. She started to spasm, controlling her body and causing her to shriek. Claire clamped her hands over her ears and hot, salty tears ran and stung her face.

“It’s okay, it’s over…” Owen whispered, taking Claire over to the living room. Sitting down on the couch, he set her in his lap as she jerked and shook. “We’re okay.”

 _Nobody said it was easy._ His raptors were gone. Her old life was gone. They were too far gone to go back to their old life. _I had to find you, tell you I need you…_

They couldn’t go back, not yet. Hell, they were barely holding on, hanging by a short thread that was only built up by them.

Questions don’t speak as loud as their hearts. They always come back. They always come home. _Nobody said it was easy._  


End file.
